


Hide and Seek

by CalsLaundry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -“Please don’t hurt me”The words are pathetic, you hear it in your tone, but he grunts a laugh. The look in his eyes isn’t scary. It’s playful.“I’ve no intention of it. Once more, little mouse, next time I catch you will be different.”-





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a darling friend and I managed to keep it SFW, what have I become? It's inspired by a conversation we had about one of our favourites, and I hope it's as fun to read for you guys!

You stretch your arms above your head and you’re certain your back pops at the same time. It’s late, far too late to be waiting on lab results, but here you are. Somewhere outside your door, you hear some other door slide shut, and you pray it’s someone to watch your lab while you go get a coffee.

But the person on the other side of the door is far from friendly. 

Their face is covered, and the clothing you see through the slot of glass is dark, tactical gear. Surprise delays your fear, and you’re slow to react. You know they’re staring. You feel it on your skin, but you look back to your work. You hope you can stand and move slowly in some way that they won’t see or they’ll continue down the maze of corridors. But the door opens, and there’s a grunt from the faceless person. You hear the hum of chatter in their ear and they reply but it’s not in a language you understand.

What you do understand is their movements; their stride is full of purpose, and you don’t want to stick around to find out more. You back up, eyes still on them, into the door behind you. It leads to another maze of corridors that loops back to the first. With a small prayer, you thrust yourself through the doors and run. You twist through the halls, certain you can find your exit. The person’s voice has died behind you but you don’t stop. Until you meet a door. A locked one. You take a breath and turn to run again, but there’s someone in your path.

Someone much bigger, wider, with a half mask that blocks the lower half of their face. Terror ripples through you, and you try to hide against the door. Some part of you is certain if you push back, the door will open. You’ll be safe and sound just beyond it. But it doesn’t budge, and you’re forced to look into the eyes of this masked person. It’s a still moment; their eyes are beautiful. Their hair, dark chestnut in this light, looks soft, and you desperately want to tuck away the piece that falls onto their forehead. They speak, but not to you, you note, but to whoever is in their earpiece. 

“I’ve got one. Roger that.” 

But then he speaks again, and it’s definitely to you.

“Stay right here, kitten, and you’ll be fine.” 

You want to ask a million questions, but something cold grips your chin and forces you to look up at him. 

“Don’t leave. I’m far from done with you.” 

His hand drops, and he stalks away. Now you see what left cold kisses on your chin; a metal arm. Now you battle in your head. Stay or go? He disappears through a door with a glance back at you, and you know that it won’t be long before another goon finds you. And you’re not sure any beautiful stranger is worth that. 

Instead, you make your way across the hall. You gain your bearings, and you plan your route. You don’t run, instead you walk briskly, a precaution should the need to actually run arise. You trail through corridors and doorways that twist into some awful labyrinth. But, while you were concerned another person would find you, you never counted on running into your beautiful stranger again. Until you glance down the corridor to your right just as he does the same. Your eyes lock and your stomach drops and without a second thought, you run. You hear his boots pound behind you, and you pray your knowledge of the building doesn’t fail this time. You make sharp turns in a bid to lose him, but he’s fast and smart. Though it’s panic that drives you, it’s also panic that ruins your internal map. You round another corner, unaware until now that you’ve been turning in a pattern. You’re lost, you’re certain you’ve circled back, and as you round another, you run right into his chest. 

“Such a shame, and I thought you could behave.”

“Please don’t hurt me” 

The words are pathetic, you hear it in your tone, but he grunts a laugh. The look in his eyes isn’t scary. It’s playful.

“I’ve no intention of it. Once more, little mouse, next time I catch you will be different.”

Your fear melts away, though drips of it hang on you, and you keep your eyes on his as you turn around. You hear him muttering, and you stop.

“Are you counting?”

“Isn’t that how the game is played?” 

You hear the smirk in his voice and you can’t help the jolt of enjoyment it sends through you.

“Go, or you’ll be too easy to find.” 

You don’t know why he’s here. You don’t know who he’s working with. But the game has you a little too excited, more than you’d like to admit. 

You zig-zag through halls, panic no longer capturing your sense of direction. You find a room, an empty bedroom. You glance around; no way he’ll guess here. But the anticipation of being caught makes your heart race and excitement bubbles in you. You shouldn’t be enjoying this. But here you are. 

You pull the screen across in some effort to stay hidden and you sit cross legged on the bed. From here, you can see out the window; it’s early evening, and the pink of the sky bounces off of all the white surfaces. There’s a click. Your heart jumps. You hear a quiet pace across the floor, and you watch the open side of the screen.

“I thought you’d hide better, little mouse”  


It's from behind you he speaks.  You yelp and run. You’re not sure why.

“That’s not how it works” 

He doesn’t sound angry; in fact, he’s smiling, you’re certain.

But you want the chase to continue. 

You fly through the door, and through the halls you twist once more. You try to keep it random, but with his boots behind you, you can’t think. But you’re smiling wide. You know he’s close behind you, and it sends another shock through you. But the boots fade out. Have you lost him? Hardly.

As if he hears your thoughts, his footfall comes from your left. Before you get a good luck, his arms are around your waist, and he twirls you until your back is against the wall.

“Caught you again, little mouse” 

He removes his mask, and you’re greeted by a strong jaw and a chin dimple you can almost call cute.

“What are you gonna do?”

“It’d be no fun if I told you”

One hand trails up your back and holds the back of your neck gently as he captures your lips. The kiss is tender, far more than you expect, and you lean into it. Your fingers bury in his hair, and you note how it’s just as soft as you expected. But as his tongue teases your bottom lip, footsteps draw your attention. He’s still looking at you though you turn to see where the steps came from and he takes the opportunity to kiss the side of your neck.

“Bucky, do we really have time for this?”

A familiar voice, one that instills more safety than fear.

“Sorry, Cap, a guy’s got needs.”

“They can wait.” 

Captain America gives you a nod. 

“You okay, ma'am?” 

You nod without a word.

“Get upstairs, we’ve got this under control. Bucky, with me.” 

With a kiss to your cheek, he leaves you, though not without another glance over his shoulder when he reaches Captain America’s side. Your heartbeat is thick in your ears, but you still hear their hushed argument.

“We have a job, Bucky!”

“But Steve, she’s gorgeous!”

A sigh, and you see Steve smile as he looks at the man- Bucky, as he said.

“Did you at least get her number?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
> Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
> Newgrounds: https://calslaundry.newgrounds.com/  
> Instagram: CalsLaundry  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
